Motorized equipment, such as landscaping equipment, golf carts, tractors and sanitation equipment, are used on golf courses, farms, universities, government facilities, sod farms, resorts, camp grounds, waste management plants and other locations. Grass, oil, dirt and other solids accumulate on the equipment over time, and there is a constant need to wash the equipment for maintenance of the equipment. However, numerous environmental issues arise if precautions are not taken when washing the equipment. For example, fresh water is not properly conserved if it is simply pumped from a water source, used to wash solids off of the equipment, and not recycled. Of course, serious environmental problems arise if the oils and other hydrocarbons present on the equipment are washed off and dumped into the environment. Filtering, storing and recycling wash water for re-use, and removing hydrocarbons and other solids from wash water, has numerous benefits, including water and environmental preservation and conservation. Systems and methods designed to perform such filtering, storing and recycling can provide energy efficient and cost effective solutions to the above-recognized problems.
What is desired, therefore, is wash water recycling through the use of a combination of advanced bio-reaction, oxygenation and filtration systems and methods. What is also desired is a system that consumes solids through the use of bacteria, preferably naturally occurring bacteria. What is also desired is a system that maximizes the oxygen content in the wash water to assist with the bacterial consumption process. What is also desired is a system that is self-contained, portable, and energy efficient, and utilizes such things as gravity and pressure differential created by fluid flow to minimize the amount of energy expended.